Running From the Rain
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Kagome are thrown haphazardly into Middle Earth as the result of a spell woven by Kikyo, will they be able to reach past their differences to find solace in the only people they know, or will they separate and find their own lives in this new world that they cannot escape from...full summary inside. Romance Adventure and Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**When Sesshomaru and Kagome are thrown haphazardly into Middle Earth as the result of a spell woven by Kikyo, will they be able to reach past their differences to find solace in the only people they know or will they separate and find their own lives in this new world that they cannot escape from. Can Kagome even protect the sacred jewel and herself in this new world of terrors if Sesshomaru leaves her? And when an elf helps to save her who will she choose as her protector? Adventure, Romance, and Tragedy. ****Warning ****Character Death.**

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" My mind was fuzzy as I saw the figure before me that resembled the great daiyoukai. "Where are we?"<p>

"This Sesshomaru does not know miko. This one assumed you would know, as you are familiar with time travel."

"How did you know about that?"

"The well." I stared at him waiting for him to continue until it became obvious that was all he was planning on saying.

"What about my well?"

"It happens to be saturated in your scent. And as that is how we were forced into this place I assume you know how to leave."

I was so confused; nothing he was saying was making any sense. What did he mean the well took us somewhere? My eyes finally adjusted to our surroundings.

We were surrounded by a strange forest I had never seen, the greens were bright and vibrant with the sun shining through the leaves to softly illuminate the demon lord that towered over me. I was lying on my back on soft grass; I could feel my hair spread out around me. When I attempted to sit up I gasped in pain, my side was on fire my hands quickly cover the spot as I tried to see what happened.

"Stay as you are, as we fell the Shikon reentered your body. You may be unable to move for some time. So explain the well now."

"I jump between the era I was born in and the feudal era. This is not the time I come from and if it's not the feudal era then I don't know where we are, or more specifically when. Just jump back through the well, that's just how it works."

"Miko, the well is no longer here."

I shot straight up ignoring the pain searching for the well, my eyes widened when it was nowhere in sight. _Shippo! _My heart cried out for my kit. "Are you sure?" I wrenched myself up to stand so I could search for my only way back to him. "The only way it could be gone is if it was sealed! I didn't seal it, so who did?"

"Have you already forgotten the undead one with whom you share a soul?"

"Kikyo," I snarled. My memories from what had transpired before I blacked out raced back to me.

* * *

><p>"Mama, the Lady Kikyo wanted me to ask you to meet her in the clearing by the well; she said it was important."<p>

"Ok Shippo, I'll leave as soon as I finish dinner so you can eat."

"Thank you mama," Shippo bowed his little head towards me. I finished up and served myself and my kit, leaving a stack of bowls for whoever else came in later. I quickly scarfed down my meal and left for the clearing.

"I'll see you later little man." He giggled at me and said goodbye as well.

When I arrived at the small clearing it was empty so I sat on the edge of the well waiting for Kikyo. After ten minutes or so I heard a noise coming from behind me so I whipped my head around and the sound of clashing swords soon reached my ears and I ran towards the source. I caught a glimpse of a red haori as it flashed around faster than my eyes could follow, and in the center of the red maelstrom was Sesshomaru who was just barely moving his sword to dodge the one that flashed out at him. His movements looked effortless and it took my breath away until I noticed the red figure had stopped and I realized that it was Inuyasha; and he had lost control.

Inuyasha's eyes had turned red and jagged violet stripes had appeared on his cheeks that were a poor imitation of Sesshomaru's. He was enraged, but why?

I ran in to intercept him and grabbed Inuyasha around his waist. I couldn't understand, he was using Tetsusaiga, how was it even possible for him to change? I felt Inuyasha's nails dig into my sides and I winced in pain. "Inu, calm down; everything is ok Inuyasha." I attempted to soothe him but his nails only dug deeper into my skin causing me to cry out in pain. Inuyasha's nails were suddenly wrenched out of my skin as I was pulled away from him.

Snarls echoed throughout the small clearing as Sesshomaru's fingers wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha's arms flailed around as he tried to find purchase against his powerful arms after a few moments I broke out of my shock and held the bleeding gashes that covered my arms. I didn't know what to do though at this point.

Suddenly a blue reiki explosion went off between the brothers and Sesshomaru was blown backwards towards the clearing with the well. As I turned back to see Inuyasha I realized I was his next target so I raced backwards toward the clearing as well, I couldn't escape down the well because Inuyasha could follow me easily and that would put my whole family in danger. Here I had a slightly better chance of survival with Sango and Miroku somewhere nearby; hopefully they had heard that explosion and were coming. Kamisama I hoped so.

I was backed up to the well as Inuyasha came at me suddenly Sesshomaru appeared in front of me seemingly to protect me. Then I realized that Kikyo was nearby; after all she just created that explosion, so why wasn't she doing anything? A chanting began, at first it was barely higher than a whisper but it soon became a thundering on the wind. A malevolent feeling accompanied the chanting of words that were laced with magic.

My heart froze in terror as I heard a voice call out to me. "MAMA!" I saw Shippo on the edge of the clearing, Sango and Miroku were racing towards him but they were too far away, the familiar twang of a bow accompanied my tortured scream as I saw the blue arrow hurtle towards my little Shippo, I sent a barrier to surround him but I was too late; my barrier surrounded his pierced body, blood came from the corner of his mouth as he choked. I could do anything as he collapsed.

I stood in shock as everything around me started happening in slow motion, blue reiki shot towards myself and Sesshomaru making us fall into the well. instead of the myriad of colors this time our travel was pure darkness and from that darkness glowing pink Shikon shards shot towards me, completing the jewel and burrowing it deep inside my body. I finally found my voice as I screamed for my little kit, "SHIPPO!"

Soon after that the pain from the jewel's reentry and the pain in my heart had me blacking out into blissful silence.

* * *

><p>Tears ran down my face as the image of Shippo falling ran through my mind over and over. Sesshomaru quickly covered his ears as my wailing began, my mourning for my lost baby. He was supposed to outlive me, he was a demon; he would have still been young when I was born in my time if it weren't for her.<p>

"Kikyo," I snarled again, the tears still flowed down my cheeks but my grief had quickly evolved into hatred. This was unforgivable; if I ever caught even the slightest glimpse of her I would have no problem destroying her. I would never forgive and I could never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry this first chapter is so dark but I warned you with the tragedy bit in the summary and the character death warning. Not exactly sure everything that is going to happen with this but I do have quite few ideas about where I want to get to so Hopefully I will be able to finish this before winter break otherwise it will be awhile between updates.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru POV**

Her shrieks only got louder as she mourned her demon son. And somewhere inside of me I felt sympathy attempt to surface for the miko; I drowned it in my contempt for the ningen race. I could feel her energy slowly change the air war filled with palpable hatred.

Her body slowly began to glow, the air became electric with her reiki and I could feel it crackling against my own skin. "Miko, calm yourself." Her head snapped up to stare at me, her eyes had changed; they were a furious shade of magenta. I slowly began to back up, '_it's a strategic retreat'_, I told myself to save some pride. Her reiki was slowly falling off of her in waves; and oddly enough, it began making the plants around her thrive with life but made myself want to cower behind a tree. Kami she was powerful.

A presence was quickly approaching; it had an extremely dark aura. I could tell that she had felt it as well as she stepped towards the source with confidence, her bow appearing in her hands made of reiki instead of the one she wore on her back.

"Sesshomaru." I looked to her as she spoke my name with a deadly certainty. "If you have even a slight bit of intelligence you will not attempt to interfere. For I warn you I barely have any control right now and if you are near me right now you may be included in my mindless slaughter of whatever foolish demons approach."

Her glowing eyes warned my beast to stay calm, she was a grieving mother and she would tear apart anything in her path. "Miko, keep in mind that your kit would not wish for you to become a mindless killer. Although you need note that this Sesshomaru does not take orders from you miko." I then flashed my eyes red at her and withdrew into the trees to watch from afar, she could handle herself more than well enough, and even I could see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer I promise I just wanted to add a little Sesshomaru POV in so he will check in every once in a while so we can see what is going on in his head. Sorry if he is a little OOC I just wanted him to not be a jerk to Kagome, after she lost Shippos and I am sorry that I made Shippo die but it is important for the story I promise. <strong>**Plus keep in mind he has also just been torn from his ward so he may be a little more fragile than usual. Oh and this is going to be a double update, I know I know I'm so nice (:  
><strong>

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome POV**

I was honestly surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't ripped my head off for asking – well – ordering him to get lost for a bit. My reiki bow would have to do for now since I hadn't had mine on when I fell down the well.

As I waited for my quarry, I altered the bow, designing it with my mind to a more desirable form. I crafted serrated blades on the ends of both sides to use if they got too close and I also adjusted the draw weight to my liking. I felt more creative than usual and I wove strands of energy around the bow, making it shimmer with my wrath. I would destroy what ever came near me with no remorse, for their auras clearly displayed evil for me to see.

As they creatures came towards me I screwed my eyes shut and focused on their energies. There was too many of them to count, just how I wanted it right now. Focusing I noticed the imprints of pure souls amongst them; they stopped just outside of the forest I was standing in. It seemed they were camping for the night that was falling.

_Bandits perhaps, _was the thought that barely registered as I raced silently through the wood towards that source of evil. As I closed in on them the pure ones were surrounded, then suddenly a dark aura disappeared as it was surrounded by others and the pure lights were left alone with only one following them as they crawled. I drew my bow and let my reiki made arrow fly true threw the tortured soul.

The purified creature screamed before it burst into a sparkling shimmer. The rest of the evil creatures turned to me.

I lost track of the little ones in the midst of by blood lust induced rage as I slaughtered so many that I lost count. I stood with my bow in the middle of a circle of these dark creatures. My laughter sounded out as I realized I hadn't gotten a single speck of their blackened blood on my person; it seemed Sesshomaru's ways were already rubbing off on me and we hadn't even been together a full day. My crazed laughter quieted as the sun began to rise and new pure presence appeared with the rise.

My eyes were still closed but one aura stood out for its complete purity and my foot was lost as my mind concentrated on it. A blade swept past my face leaving a slight scratch but before I knew it Sesshomaru was before me; my eyes opened in shock and watch as he pushed me down and quickly spun in a circle his whip taking the lives of all that it touched. There wasn't even one left for me to finish, I glowered at him, "I told you not to interfere, _Sesshomaru_." I said with a sneer.

"This one has saved your life miko, you should be thankful. I would force you to thank me if not for your condition."

"My condition! Do I have a disease Sesshomaru? Is something wrong with me?" I yelled back in his face, I could feel my reiki once again building up as it splashed out of my body. Like flames it licked his face and seared his clothing; he didn't even flinch.

"Insolent miko. You will not mock this Sesshomaru!" His voice came out as a low growl. "Especially not in front of those who do not know me. Do not make me force your submission in your grief stricken state."

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut, power rolled off of the both of us and clashed in between us in a display of dominance as his quickly beat mine into submission. My hatred was wearing thin and my grief had not lessened. My reiki quickly stopped its flow, freezing as my mind remembered my loss. Instead my reiki wrapped itself in a tight coil around my heart, attempting to warm it from the inside out.

But it was to no avail, tears once more pooled in my eyes and I slumped against Sesshomaru as my heart broke yet again and the sight of my son continually flashed through my mind.

The newcomers were approaching us at a fast pace, but I no longer cared. Even the purity of that one soul could not help the sadness in my heart so I closed myself to the world and fell asleep on Sesshomaru. I felt his lone arm wrap around me and I snuggled deeper in to his warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is chapter 3 I hope you like it. I think I might make this a triple update since both have been short but I will do them all at the same time if I happen to do so. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think about this story. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know I love to read my readers reviews!<strong>

**Chapter End**

**Up next: Sesshomaru POV. Meeting Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Kagome has changed? How could you possibly not notice beloved demon lord!?**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sesshomaru POV***

The miko was exhausted, I did not blame her for falling asleep. Some part of me was charmed by her likeness to my Rin I wrapped my arm around her protectively as the strangers approached.

"What is your business in these parts stranger?" A man with a scruffy excuse for beard spoke up to me.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to the likes of you."

"_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! _More elves, never a good sign."

The bearded one smacked him, "Our apologies, durinsfolk have never been well mannered; well at least this one in particular has never been."

"I will have no heed for words in foreign tongue that is offensive to me."

"Besides Gimli, I thought you liked elves, well at least elves such as myself and Galadriel." A blonde man spoke up; his ears were pointed like my own. "What manner of creature are you? I have never seen one of you like."

"This one is Lord Sesshomaru, of the west. Leader of all inuyoukai and chief amongst daiyoukia."

"And the girl?"

"The miko is my temporary ward."

"Oh, very well then. Could you tell us if you have seen a company of uruk hai in these parts? We have been hunting them for a fortnight."

"The miko has been the main killer so unfortunately she disintegrated the bodies of most of them but you now stand upon their ashes." I answered them with a sniff of derision.

Suddenly the short one had a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he came closer to me. "Were there two hobbits among them? Did you see two hobbits?"

"They would be small, only children in your eyes." The scruffy one asked.

"Those ones departed shortly after the miko made her attack, they ran into the forest."

"Fangorn forest, what madness drove them in there?" The short one was just brimming with questions.

They all seemed to despair for a moment. Before they thanked me and followed hobbits into the forest. _Should this one have mentioned that odd tree being? No they are of this strange world they should know of the mysteries it holds._

Already forgetting about those odd people I looked down at the girl that had cuddled into my side as she flinched in her sleep, a bad dream. I found myself gently rubbing her shoulder as I did for Rin at one time or another, though she rarely had nightmares with me around; they always occurred when I was absent at the time she had gone to sleep. So I would curl Mokomoko around her and rub soothing circles on her back until her whimpering stopped. As it was then, so it was again as my hands did the only thing they knew how to in this situation.

She had finally stopped her squirming and put a stopper on her silent tears that rolled down her face even in sleep at the grief her heart felt from the loss of her son. My own heart lurched as I thought of what may have become of my ward with that undead witch and my wretched brother around. An involuntary snarl formed on my lips but was stopped short when the miko's face scrunched again in discomfort. I brushed my hand along her cheek bone and watched her sleeping face calm once more.

A slight smile snuck its way onto my face at how much she was like Rin, but then again they were also complete opposites in the same sense. My thoughts were quickly swept away and my blank face returned as her eyes slowly blinked open in response to a bright flash of light coming from the forest and the short clashing of weapons that quickly died down.

Her eyes were not clear when she looked at me drowsily, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes miko."

"Thank you." Her eyes were already closing once more; though it was a good thing since I could not compose myself quickly enough from the utter shock that accompanied her words.

I sat staring at her peaceful face and watched a slight smile fly across her face and found myself wanting to see it again. I already knew that they were headed my way from their auras so I was unsurprised when the sound of twigs snapping underfoot came from the forest. I was not, however, expecting a forth aura to join with theirs. My head snapped up to watch the party exit the forest, the forth member was not in the least bit difficult to spot.

This new member wore a white cloak that was so pure even my eyes squinted. I almost chuckled when I thought of what the miko's reaction would have been. She probably would have subjected him to the same line of questioning that she did me. I almost smiled at the old memory.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru? What is your secret?"<p>

My eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "This Sesshomaru has many secrets, none of which you would have any interest in miko."

"I mean how in kami's good earth do you keep your clothing so white! I just can't do it; my own white clothes always end up disgusting here."

"This Sesshomaru does not associate with filthy half-breeds as you do, so naturally I am much cleaner than you and to top it off I smell nicer than you too because of that."

* * *

><p>I caught the smile before it could surface and put forth a dead stare instead that chilled even demon lord's souls. Unconsciously my arm tightened around the miko that lay helplessly wrapped in mokomoko.<p>

The one cloaked in white stepped forward to confront me with a friendly smile. I watched his staff warily as he seemed to not need a walking stick, so therefore it was most likely his weapon.

"I hear that you have helped my comrades, so may I invite you to accompany us on our journey?"

"What is this journey you speak of?"

"Well our main goal is being carried out by two hobbits, we are here to help the surrounding lands from their orc infestation. We expect war to come soon enough."

"You speak honestly. But why should this one condone being led by others that he is a stranger to?"

"To be quite frank, Legolas tells me that you and your companion are excellent fighters, and we need people like that to help us in our cause. So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?" I gave him a hard stare as he repeated my words. "Is it because you do not think your companion will approve?"

"No. The miko would probably find it to be of great fun. She has always had a thing for the losing side. This one simply does not wish to be part of anything in this land that I am a stranger to." The miko was stirring in my grasp her eyes slowly blinked open. _Damn, she will want to go._ "Miko, you still need to rest. Much has occurred, find solace in your dreams."

"Sessho? But all my dreams are about Ship-" her voice cut off as her breath hitched and she could no longer continue that line of thought.

"This Sesshomaru never gave you permission to call me by a pet name. And my title is missing, you do not have that right miko."

"Yes, _Lord Sesshomaru-sama." _Her voice dripped with sarcasm that made my lips curl into a snarl. "I have to call you Lord you can at least call me by my name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

I scoffed at her, "Lord is my proper title, and miko is yours."

"Well then, I guess if you won't call me Kagome then I won't call you lord anything, jack ass."

"Miko, you will watch your tongue. We are not alone."

Her head whipped to see our visitors, as she was assessing them. I watched them watch her, I did not particularly like the way the blonde one stared at her. It was the same look Rin had when she had first seen me.

She scrambled to stand from my lap, throwing mokomoko off. I almost laughed at their expressions when they saw her clothing, or should I say what little clothing she had on. But as usual she wore the same harlot kimono that was much too short for any dignified miko. If she noticed she didn't seem to care that they openly gawked at her apparel. I growled at them as I stood to tower over all present, the odd blonde one looked utterly shocked at my height.

"Miko, you will put this on so they may come out of their shock." I wrapped my outer haori around her. "You will find better clothing in the next town we cross. You are not to soil this one's clothing either."

"Sesshomaru, I will rub your haori in the dirt if you call me miko again. I will make sure it is impossible to get out."

"Nothing is impossible for this Sesshomaru."

"Is that a challenge?" She threatened.

I simply looked at her, she began to take it off so as to rub it in the dirt but I caught her gaze with the darkest glare I could muster. She dropped it in the dirt and rubbed her foot on it, thoroughly completing my 'Challenge.' I picked it up off the ground and shook it once and all the markings were gone instantly and I handed it back to her. "But what? How can you do that? That's not fair!" she cried at me.

She continued her childish game, running to find something nasty to rub on it and bringing it back to me to see if I could manage to clean it with little effort. On her fourth try she trip as she was scampering back to me and cut her knee. "Ow, Sessho just tell me your secret!"

"My clothing is infused with my poison, I simply have to activate it and it kills all manner of grime."

"Really? That's so cool! Can you make me clothes like that?"

"My clothes are actually quite warm there is nothing cold about them."

"Oh I meant that I liked them, not that they are cold it's a saying where I come from. But still could you make me some?"

"I cannot."

"But why?"

"I will not be there every time you want your clothes clean, only I can activate my poison so it would not work for you." She pouted visibly. "I suppose though that I could teach you to make clothing using your own reiki."

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed as she looked at me with the same adoration as my ward.

"Do you insist on making me repeat everything that I say?"

"Perhaps." Was her only reply as she healed her knee with a burst of reiki and stood. She put on my haori, and for some reason seeing her in my clothes was oddly pleasing. Needless to say my haori barely covered more than that thing she called a skirt, but it was better than before, even if it was only minimally.

She finally seemed to realize that all I had on now was my armor when she looked at me and blushed heavily. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So where to next Maru?"

"Stop inventing names for this one miko, it is not appreciated as much as you seem to think."

"Actually, young miss- um, Kagome was it?"

"Yes."

"We were inviting you and your companion to accompany us on our journey before you awakened. Perhaps you would wish to do so?"

"Oh, Sessho! That sound like fun! Let's do it, come on!"

I gave her a hard look, "This one does not wish to."

"But Maru!"

"No."

"Come on Sesshy!" She wouldn't give up.

"This once has given you an answer."

"Are you afraid Fluffy?" She took a step back at the glare I gave her. "Are you scared?"

"Stop this nonsense at once. This one will not condone it."

"Oh so you are scared!"

"This one never said anything of the sort!" I argued back.

"Yeah right, you are so chicken you are ready to run in the opposite direction."

"Claiming falsehoods against this one with not make this Sesshomaru accompany this party."

"Fine then, you give me no choice, I challenge you for the title of alpha of our pack."

"…"Her words shocked me and for a moment I was speechless. Then suddenly a dark laughter bubbled up out of me. She shrunk back automatically, laughter from me was indeed a scary thing. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

She seemed to not realize exactly what the challenge entailed, so I was kind enough to enlighten her. "You do realize this works both ways, if I win, you can no longer go against me; you will have to obey my orders. If you do not obey an order from you alpha it is punishable by death in an inu pack. Do you wish to withdraw your challenge?"

"No." Her voice barely trembled but I could smell her doubt.

"Then we begin now." I waved for the others to clear away. We paced apart a good ways, I looked to the one in white.

"The fight will begin in ten, nine," I formed my whip, I was careful to take out much of the poison, I did not wish to harm my new ward. "Eight, seven, six," The miko formed her bow, it was the same as before with slight modifications that I could not detect their purpose. "Five, four, three, two," The miko made a quick decision and also formed a sword on her back and a dagger on her hip. She glowed with and ethereal light, "One. Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**I know I'm a troll, sorry for the cliffy but my brain hurts. Yay for the longest chapter thus far hip hip hurray! I will try to get another update in soon, its hard with holiday's right around the corner but I guess you could say this fic is my Christmas present to myself since I have wanted to write a LOTR Inu crossover forever. Hope you liked it this is the last of my triple update, Please R&R let me know what you think, and contrary to popular belief I do realize that this chapter is kind of random and they are both bordering on airheadedness. Sorry they seem really OOC but that was not my intent I swear.**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	5. Chapter 5: part 1

***Kagome POV***

We had distanced ourselves to twenty five paces instead of the standard ten or so. This was only fair since Sesshomaru was so gosh darn fast.

As the white haired man counted down we prepared ourselves for battle. He simply formed his whip, he had a snarky grin on that I wasn't very appreciative of. I formed my bow and waited, then at the last moment I remembered her would get in close as fast as he could so I quickly formed a dagger and sword as well. "Start!"

Crap he was fast.

I would not lose my own will and let him make all my decisions for me though and so we collided with a fierce clash and a battle cry from myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**I promise this is a double update. I just realized that I wanted to write the fight in a different POV so that we could see what was happening form a different 3****rd**** person perspective so not any of the watching bystanders. More or less it will be like a camera above them both.**

**Until next time, **

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	6. Chapter 5: part 2

***Narrator POV***

"Start!" with that single syllable spoken like a command both figures disappeared only to reappear faintly when their blades crashed together and a roar was heard. Flashes of light distinguished themselves among the blur of white.

After a few more moments both figures stopped their battle for a quick breather and the onlookers were surprised to see that both of them were equally worn already from this fight that had begun less than a minute ago. They both sported tears on their clothing and the large daiyoukai had soot marks on his drawn blade and his armor; his hair also seemed to be singed.

The miko however was sporting a noticeably shorter hair cut, its ends were still smoldering from a strike of his whip.

"For Shippo." Those two words rang throughout the clearing although they were as quiet as the wind. Then the woman disappeared only to find herself backed against a tree as Sesshomaru had drawn his sword so she drew her own, discarding her bow that had only grazed past him.

Bright flashes of youkai and reiki burst forth as the demon blade collided with one of purity. The woman seemed to come alive and soon they began such an intricate fight it looked as if it were originally choreographed to be a fierce dance. The ferocity with which they attacked each other stunned their small audience.

During their violent dance they began a conversation as well. "So how is it miko, that you are this good right now? What sort of spell are you using? This one has never seen this ferocity in you."

"Well for the moment I haven't used any such thing as spells, so count yourself a lucky man."

"I am no ningen, lucky or otherwise. Answer this one's question."

"Well are you sure you really want me to tell you?"

"Miko, I would never ask something I did not wish to know the answer to."

"That's right I forgot that you were a cold calculating bastard." A particularly harsh clang of metal was heard at that. "I refuse to be a bird locked up in a gilded cage with no choice in my own life as to what I wish to do with it."

"Miko, that still does not answer my question."

"Fine. I am imagining you to be Kikyo." Her response ended with a beastly snarl.

"Is that all the hate that you can summon towards your most hated foe?"

"Not even close, _Kikyo."_

Suddenly the miko's sword went flying. "You will not call this one by that name. Don't dare to dream the thought of this one being even remotely similar to that cold undead bitch."

A new sword that looked even more menacing materialized in the miko's hands. Her growl echoed throughout the clearing. "Still all the same, I refuse to be locked away against my will. I won't concede, no matter how strong you are, my will is stronger!"

A bright light engulfed both of them as she said those words. Both flinched away from the unknown interference, a voice was heard that had not been heard in an age. "You two will stop your pointless bickering. Get along or so help me, I will smite the both of you down."

The woman's eyes widened with almost a childlike quality to them. "Is that you, Lady Midoriko?"

"Indeed it is child."

Both figures now froze in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**I hope you guys like my latest chapter. Soon I will add more I cannot say for sure when but I hope it will be rather soon. I wanted to get Midoriko into this story because I think ones with her in them always end up more fun, well that and I couldn't decide who should win so I decided a forced draw was the best option I had. And FYI sorry Shippo will not be coming back, Midoriko is not here to bring anyone else to them, she is more or less a guide/guardian of their relationship in this fic. Sorry (: **

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun **


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome was the first to break out of her shocked silence, well Sesshomaru had probably already overcome the shock and hadn't anything to say on the matter. "Why in the hell are you here?" Kagome's voice sounded out alongside a slapping sound that was made when her hand quickly covered her mouth as if to retrieve her words.

A bright tinkling laughter resounded throughout the clearing as the glowing orb landed upon the ground, slowly taking the form of a beautiful warrior with a hole in her chest. "As straightforward as ever I see."

"I didn't mean-"

"Fret not. I have not been offended dear child."

"This one offers apologies for the stuttering miko."

"Ah, as formal as always, daiyoukai of the west."

"Explain your presence here, great miko."

"Hahaha, and brusque as well I see. When you were thrown into this world and the jewel reabsorbed into Kagome's body my soul was jolted awake. Since then I have been observing quietly, reacquainting myself with the world; I have seen much and learned much in that short amount of time. My soul has for the first time wandered outside of the jewel and met others like myself, even the great Eru has searched me out to help you with your endeavors in this world.

"It is indeed as you have thought that you have been sent back in time. What you have not expected is that you have also simultaneously been transported away from your homeland. You once lived upon an island; the land you stand upon now is only a part of a massive continent, you will not find a sea in many leagues. Although Kikyo sent you back in time it was Eru and my own doing that brought you here to this place. We believed that sending you here would be best with your skills since it is impossible for you to go back."

Kagome's face had turned into one of horror, then it transformed into one of frightening hatred. "Do you mean to tell me that Kikyo will live out her days in peace with Inuyasha after what she did?"

"I never said that child; I simply said you cannot go back."

"In other words, I will not be my son's avenger but some stranger I do not know."

Sesshomaru was slowly mulling over her words until he realized what it meant for him. For Rin. "Do you mean to tell this Sesshomaru that Rin will have lost another guardian? That I may not go back to my ward."

Now with both powerful beings enraged there was little that she could say to appease them, never the less she did try. "If you help this time, perhaps after there may be a way we can find to send you two back."

"That isn't good enough! Every day spent here is one spent there. We have no idea how long that could take, if it takes years-"

"Are you certain that every day here is one spent there?"

"Yes, I used the well many times, each time no matter which side I was on the same time passed in both."

"Did you ever try any type of spell on the well to take you back to a specific time?"

"Well…no…not exactly."

"That's certainly good, since the well was using its own magic to take you between times, but if we manage to find the well again I believe we can force it to do our own bidding. But if I am to do this for you I order you to assist these men in their quest against Sauron while I search for the well. I will do this in my spirit form, I will return to you once I have found the well. It may take a good while since I have no clue where we are in the world, Kagome will you draw me a map of the world as you remember it from your time? Perhaps it will help."

Kagome was already in action mapping out the world in the dirt with a stick. She was muttering something under her breath that sounded similar to, "if I had known, I would have tried so much harder in geography and not focused so much on math. I'm more of a history kind of person." She mumbled on and on.

Finally her sketched map was completed. "Oh that just not right, grr. Here let me try this instead." She closed her eyes and her palms began to glow which she smacked against the ground creating a glowing map that closely resembled one in a geography text. "That's much better than before. You want right about here, but since neither of us know where we are its not much help to you." She pointed to a spot on a long island.

Midoriko examined the map for several minutes before she looked up, "I believe I have memorized it. Now then, do as I asked of you and help these people." The light of her soul then slowly diminished into nothing.

Kagome then turned to the men who seemed very confused at the turn of events, "I guess we will accompany you then, whether Sesshy-kun wants to or not!"

The demon lord growled at her lowly.

"Well then, we will have to share horses."

"Nonsense, this Sesshomaru will not ride a lowly beast."

"Maru, don't waste energy with your light ball."

"This Sesshomaru will not use his 'light ball' as you call it, you would be unable to keep up."

"Do you plan to walk?"

"Miko, you propose an absurd notion. This one shall fly."

"Oh, of course. _Fly. _Why wasn't that my first thought?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"This one does not know why you do not know simple things."

"You may ride with me, lady Kagome." The tall blonde suddenly spoke up. "I am Legolas son of Thranduil."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**Oooooooooooooo tension is about to make a play here! I hope I wet your appetites for more and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. To those of who have also read Fullmetal fairies, I plan to return to that fic as soon as this one is finished I promise**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	8. Chapter 7

***Sesshomaru POV***

I was not happy with this turn of events. Forced to accompany these fools on their journey. Being told that I may not be able to see my ward again. And now to top it off that stupid tall blonde was close enough to the miko to make my blood boil.

I could smell the pheromones coming off of him in waves; he was attracted to my miko. The others were as well, but not nearly as much as the elf.

I barely stopped myself from growling when he lifted her up onto the horse in front of him, his spindly arms wrapping around her torso. I, however, did not attempt to stop the deadly glare that I shot straight at the elf. He recoiled slightly after that and left more space between them.

Unfortunately for me, I could hear every hitch in his heartbeat as they rode with me floating slightly above the ground alongside them. My sensitive ears caught every rubbing of their clothing as the horse's pace made them bump against each other. I was closely attuned to my miko and before I even realized it I had resolved to be the one she rode with next time.

Next time it will be _my_ arms securing her to _my _body as she smiled at the scenery and wondered at the speed we traveled.

_What am I saying? The miko is not mine and it matters not who she travels with, Rin is my sole priority. _

**_Mine. _**

That single word resonated throughout my being, denying my previous thought; I quickly turned my eyes to the heavens as my eyes flashed a beastly red. It would not be as easy to deny my true thoughts as I had previously believed. And sadly that also meant that my beast would even more unmanageable than usual.

My miko's quiet laughter sounded only to me, it was so quiet I doubted the elf cold have picked it up. I glanced at her smiling face, her eyes sparkled as she looked straight at me. "Why so serious Maru-kun?"

"Miko, if you had remembered our earlier run in with the great miko than you would know why." My words brought a melancholy expression to her face so quickly that I gravely regretted them. "Kago-"

"I am sure you will find a way home Lady Kagome." That elf was fast to console her.

She showed him a genuine smile and replied with a sweet, "Thank you Legolas."

I was going to kill him before this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**Ok guys sorry this was kind of short I got a little caught up and I'm actually really happy with this chapter and I think that adding much more would ruin the effect i was going for with just a snippet from Sessho. I hope it really starts to show you how Maru is changing and I hope you guys think that it flows and that I didn't start it too fast. Don't worry this isn't going to be one of those: I like her oh wow next chapter making out. No it will have a plot and hopefully good story. I hope all my lovely readers enjoyed this story and will R&R, it makes me so happy to read your reviews! So please leave me one to know what you guys are thinking!**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: well you haven't seen me yet since I was forgotten on all previous chapters since the author spaced out instead. I hope this one makes up for the last 8 chapters when I say: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. Lolololol sorry again but that's 9x!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sesshomaru POV*<strong>

When we finally arrived at the dingy so called 'castle of Rohan'; I was accosted by a flag that attempted to hit me in the face. So naturally I tore it to shreds with my claws in seconds. The miko did not approve of my actions and scowled at me, a look This One returned with the same fervor. She behaved quite childishly then and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Have care who you point that at, someone might bite it off." I told her suggestively. Her reaction was shall I say unexpected as she exaggerated the movement for a prolonged moment, until I leaned in closer. The miko's mouth closed with an audible snap to which she received my low hum of amusement.

"As if you would dare to get blood on you pretty white clothes."

"This one has already shown you how easily he can clean them." My voice came out softer than the menacing tone I had meant it to be and she could tell.

"Oh Maru, you're too good to me." I snorted and looked away from her.

"Indeed." We were nearing the castle and we ceased to speak. But I watched as the elf's arms slowly closed around Kagome more securely, I shot him a not so secretive glare that Kagome noticed with confusion but said nothing. However the princling's arms did loosen, even if it was slightly.

I averted my irritated gaze only to catch a glimpse of a young mortal woman, who was disturbingly unattractive, run back into her castle. _Hmph, castle; more like an oversized hut. It could not match the splendor of This Sesshomaru's home if it tried._

* * *

><p><strong>*Kagome POV*<strong>

I was startled by the glare that Sesshomaru sent to the elf behind me when he moved his hands on my waist, I didn't really understand so I just ignored it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a beautiful woman clothed in white returning to her fortress, I let out a short breath. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes turn back to me and I pulled his haori closer around me, my clothes had never bothered me until I saw the way people stared at me here. It made me want to hide behind a prettily painted face and a stark kimono.

Nothing was like an old fashioned kimono, but the thought made me extremely sad. Mom used to help me into those for festivals. I missed home, my face twisted down without me noticing. _I will get over this, I have been away from mom for far longer than this. I will not cry._

But that evil side of me just had to interject it's opinion to make my resolve weaker, **_but you haven't been away knowing you won't get back._**

"Kagome."

My head jumped up in shock as I heard Sesshomaru's baritone voice gently utter my given name for the first time. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I silently wished them away. "What did you say?"

His hand slowly brushed below my eyes, "Nothing miko."

And with that we entered the gates of Rohan heading towards it's afflicted king.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry this is so short and so late, I really haven't had much time to anything but school, work and sleep lately. I know, I know, always an excuse huh? but I hope you like this one and things will slow back down again with school in the next few weeks after exams. So I hope to be writing you all much more in the future, so sorry I will try to finish studing early tonight and write more but I'm working on my Spanish writing exams that is friday so Im not sure if I will finish in time. I love all you readers and hope that you come see me again soon, please r&amp;r they make my day! <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

_"Japanese"_

_Thoughts_

***Kagome POV***

With those few gruff words I knew that I hadn't been imagining things. I smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, he was trying to make me feel better without giving himself away. Somehow I managed to launch myself off the horse and as I wrapped my arms around a shocked Sessho I leaned in at the same time to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Maru."

I was surprised that he didn't shove me away from him, but I nearly fell to the ground when he instead wrapped his arm around me; securing me to his side. _"Are you ok Lord Sesshomaru?" _I asked him in our native tongue.

_"This one is feeling very well indeed Kagome." _His response only served to confuse me even more, I liked it way too much when he said my name. Oh well, I was more comfortable at least; sitting on a horse for hours had its drawbacks. Plus where Legolas was rigid, Sesshomaru was relaxed and much calmer.

_"Can I ride with you from now on? It's relaxing." _

"You would be most welcome in riding with me." I beamed at him.

We had entered the gate of Rohan a while back and we all stopped before the castle. They dismounted as Sesshomaru let his cloud fully lower him to the ground, where he finally let me down; sliding down his body until my feet could touch. I flushed, knowing that was probably the only way he could let me down with his one arm I tried not to think dirty thoughts. But I could tell when my mind slipped because Sesshomaru suddenly gained a face splitting smirk accompanied by a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

_"Miko, keep yourself contained, or the others will notice. Even with their pathetically weak senses they are not blind." _I blushed even harder at that and concentrated on the thought of my kit instead but that only made me sad, so I tried my family. That made it even worse, I thought of rainbows and butterflies but I knew it wasn't what I was really thinking about so my emotions just became a tangled mess in front of my eyes.

_Pull yourself together Kagome! You are about to be in the presence of a king, you will not appear weak. _My mind settled as I thought of my plans for revenge, I could feel my mouth twist into a twisted scowl. _Kikyo, I will kill you._

* * *

><p><strong>*Sesshomaru POV*<strong>

The miko's emotions were all over the place until she settled her emotions with a single thought so filled with hate that it was palpable. Her normally bright face was frozen over with a look so cold that even I looked away for a moment. As we walked up to the castle, our weapons were demanded. A man tried to reach for Tokijin but was quickly stopped by my voice. "Dare to touch that sword and you will be consumed by the demon within it. Then this one will have to go to the trouble of killing you."

The man actually looked frightened. _Good._

"Oh Sesshomaru, no one is stupid enough to attempt to wield Tokijin. Everyone knows that demon swords as powerful as Tokijin can only be controlled by someone stronger than that demon. If he is stupid enough to actually touch the sword, I will separate their souls before you have to go to the trouble of killing him. Although that might also kill him, well how about I just put a sealing sutra on it with a barrier?"

I pondered her words for a moment. "This Sesshomaru finds this solution acceptable." I held out Tokijin for her to place the sutra on it; she did so and breathed a prayer over it. Then she formed a sort of triangle with her hands and requested me to slowly push the sword though the gap in her hands. I waited until her hands sparked with spiritual energy then proceeded. Once it was halfway through I grabbed the other end and pulled it out quickly when I was shocked by her spiritual energy on the blade.

"This is a good barrier, Tokijin will not affect a mortal for some time. Miko you better be able to remove this later."

She smiled at me, "I guess we will find out huh Maru?" I sent her a withering look. "Jeez, learn to take a joke, of course I can remove it."

"Tenseiga next."

"But Sessho-"

I held out the sword to her and gave her my best, 'do it or else' face.

"Fine." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys sorry but that's all for today, hope you liked and as always please R&amp;R, your reviews are pretty much the only reason I remember to write lol. Love all you viewers!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I want to start off with an apology, I've realized that thus far I haven't really been including the LOTR characters or really developing the plot/relationship between them and our feudal friends so hopefully this chapter will begin to change that. I'm going to try really hard to incorporate them from now on!**

**Disclaimer: Well the presence of that word should have been enough but I invited Sesshomaru to say it!**

**Sesshomaru: hn.**

**Me: well… I guess that about covers it… thank you…so much. *sigh***

**Right as always:**

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

* * *

><p><strong>*Kagome POV*<strong>

We finally entered the castle of Rohan; I wasn't too worried about them taking our weapons since I could make my own weapons out of my reiki. But I could tell that Sesshomaru was a little on edge without the familiar presence of Tenseiga and Tokijin. I lightly brushed the back of his hand with mine to ease his discomfort. Astonishingly enough he relaxed and grasped my hand tightly for a few moments before letting go, I flashed him a delighted smile.

We continued forth, the guards followed our every move from beyond the pillars. Gandalf let his voice boom throughout the throne room. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

My eyes narrowed upon the figures at the throne, both bore sinister dark auras. One was slightly different; it seemed to be surrounding a bright bit of soul. It writhed as it was forced into submission by the sinister thing. The pure light was being consumed before my eyes and I closed my eyes to block it out. _'Possession.'_

"He has been possessed; we will not find help here." I whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

The moment we walked into the 'throne room' I could smell the possession in the air, and it was coming directly from the king of this place. My lip curled as Kagome also took notice, silently warning whatever demon that had the king in its grasp.

I heard the weasel-like creature whisper into the old man's ear. "My Lord, Gandalf the grey is coming. He's a herald of woe, he is not welcome."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow." The old man's garbled words flowed haltingly from his mouth.

"A just question my liege." The weasel then stood to address us, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

The robed man, Gandalf, quickly snapped back a retort. "Keep you forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He raised his staff and the weasel of a man began to screech in a great panic. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He quickly backed up. The party was then attacked from all sides. This Sesshomaru almost laughed at the thought of himself being so easily defeated, even without Tokijin.

'_Those fools.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys hope you like it, this is most likely a double update so yay, I still have to write it but I'm feeling pretty good today, also Happy Early Valentine's Day<strong> **(its tomorrow) or as I like to call it, HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!**

**Until later,**

**Miketsukami-kun**


	12. Chapter 11

**Keeping it short DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHAT IM ON FF WRITING AN FF, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR LOTR BUT THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I DID (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

Men that had tainted souls began to attack and I saw that evil glint spark in Sesshomaru's eyes, '_crap.'_ He was already in motion, but so was I. I was in front of him before he could touch one of them. "Don't kill them." He looked almost disappointed, "no maiming and no permanent injuries." There was no change to his expression but I could tell he was pouting from his eyes. "You don't look so scary when you pout."

"Ningen-"

"Don't you dare 'ningen' me, yokai." I glared at him with my coldest stare. "Like a child," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear, but sadly I didn't get a rise out of him.

I had created a barrier as I scolded him, the men attempting to attack were stopped in their tracks, and the only people not in our party that remained in the barrier were the king and that creepy man, who Gimli was stepping on.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

A great pink wall of light erupted from the small woman as she argued with a tall elvish man with markings on his face. No one could pass through it; the king's men began to panic. They hit the wall with weapons that simply shattered against it.

Gandalf was walking slowly toward the King, "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me! I release you from the spell." His hand was lifted as he cast a simple spell.

The possessed king laughed, you have no power here Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf throws off his grey robe and the white one beneath it shone with purity and righteousness. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He directs his staff at Theoden. The king is wrenched backwards in his seat, still cackling like a crazed hyena.

Eowyn rushes in and somehow leaps past the barrier but is stopped by Aragorn on her way to the king's side. "Wait, my lady."

The king's voice was swiftly changed into something definitely not his own, "If I go, Theoden dies."

The woman turned her head to the frantic men on the other side of her barrier, "Fear not for your king, for he shall once again be as he once was. No harm shall befall this man under my barrier, but the evil in his soul must be purged." Her eyes began to glow a haunting shade of pink, as she spoke her mouth began to shed pink light, she looked as if she was the embodiment of the soul of Eru. Her body was lifted into the air and the light began to splash forth from her body, as though from a wave.

The men inside her barrier were bypassed as the wave of light focused it's torrential storm on Theoden. His cruel laughter was washed away by light as he smiled genuinely, his eyes lit up as though he was watching his son's first steps. The light slowly faded away, along with the barrier; all of it rushing back at the call of its mistress, once almost all of it was contained, a lovely smile appeared on the beautiful woman's lips and she looked down at the elvish marked man and her lips moved slightly before the glowing stopped and her body began to drop from the air.

"Kagome." The elf with the strange markings jumped up to catch her body.

Every eye in the room was focused on them, until they disappeared in a blur of movement and the slam of the hall door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

"Sessho-" her lips pulled into a small innocent smile. Then her face went blank and she dropped from the air. My feet were off the ground in milliseconds, her name falling from my lips.

I landed lightly and stared at her blank face for a moment, ignoring the stares until they burned holes into me and I was outside before I even realized it, floating on my cloud with my Miko in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I think this will probably end up being like a triple update if I can, so maybe. If not check again later this week but I hereby promise at least one chapter every week. And I will have a dang good reason if I don't update, I promise. Help me keep to my word, follow, favorite, comment, they grab my attention and inspire me to write for you!<br>**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-Kun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what I don't own Inuyasha or Lord Of The Rings (; Oh yeah and I only write this for fun, not money**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

I sat with my Kagome in my lap. She had barely moved since this one had brought her to the sky. She was wrapped in mokomoko but her pale skin was still too cold, her heart beat had slowed to a nearly unbearable pace in the last few days. We had not moved from our place above the hall of Theoden, I had watched them throw out the scoundrel Grima. I had watched the funeral of the king's son, listened to the heart breaking tunes a woman sang that complimented the sorrow in my soul.

_Perhaps this one should bring my miko to a human doctor._

**_No, she is not a being they understand. _**

So I gave her a continual flow of my own energy. This one had not slept since she fell, and would not sleep until her eyes opened. Unfortunately this posed a problem, I was unable to continually supply energy to both the cloud and my miko for an extended period of time. If I was forced to choose, we would simply float to the ground, I would not give up on her first.

"Kagome." An odd pain had made itself known in my soul; an ache that refused to dissipate. _Oh Kami, come back to me Kagome._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

It had been three days since Lord Sesshomaru had fled from the onlooking eyes that his cloud began to slowly descend, inch by inch, as if it deeply regretted leaving the sky. Few took any notice until it came level with the top of the hall building, "It seems, either Lady Kagome's condition has improved or worsened. For Lord Sesshomaru descends from the sky." The words were softly spoken by an observant elf; but soon enough the whole town was ablaze with the news.

People had gathered to watch it descend; even the grieving King Theoden came outside to meet the woman that had quite possibly saved his life. Unfortunately the cloud stopped moving when so many people gathered beneath it. "Get these people out of here," the gruff command from the king was quickly followed out. The cloud suddenly lurched to the ground, the moment it touched the earth, thick fog exploded form the cloud making it difficult to see for a few moments. At the center of it stood a tall man with a small woman held in one arm and wrapped in fur; steam rolled off of the man.

Everyone silently waited for something to happen, the lord's eyes opened, they glowed red. His markings made him appear feral. The eyes closed for a moment as the rest of the mist finally disappeared, when they reopened they were no longer red but a startling gold. "Wizard."

Gandalf stepped forward, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stayed silent for a few moments. "This one requires a moment to speak with you."

"Very well, this way." Gandalf led the way much to the protest of many, including the king.

* * *

><p><strong>Gandalf POV<strong>

I led Sesshomaru to a room that had no occupants. "What is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"This one no longer knows what my miko needs; a wizard such as yourself may very well be more versed in the healing arts. This Sesshomaru needs a sufficient healer."

"I am honored you have come to me. What treatment have you thus far applied?"

"This one has been feeding Kagome a steady stream of energy since the incident, even now."

"No wonder you came down, you could not maintain both the essence of the cloud and the flow of energy to her person."

"Hn."

"Well you certainly haven't done anything wrong." I approached them, pausing for a moment with my hand outstretched; "May I?"

"You may proceed wizard."

I carefully placed my hand on her forehead, quickly pulling back when I felt the presence of Saruman. "Now I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

I was surrounded by darkness, I could smell the musk of Sesshomaru, feel his yokai surrounding me. Why couldn't I see him? I didn't understand.

"Where in the hell am I?" I screamed into the emptiness.

Cruel laughter sounded back at me, "Who are you?" The voice completely surrounded my being and echoed in haunting whispers.

"I am me of course. Who are you?" I retorted.

"I am everything, I am nothing, I am you."

"Bullshit." I snorted.

"Laugh while you may."

A sharp probe smashed into my mental barrier. "See you can't be me if you are outside of me, idiot. So what kind of demon are you?"

"I am no demon."

"You know, your voice sounds slightly familiar. So who are you?"

Creepy laughter once again echoed, "It seems that I am wasting my time if you cannot figure that out."

"Ok fine," I crossed my arms. "How about I guess?"

"Very well woman."

I began muttering to myself to work it out when another sharp jab was aimed at my consciousness. "You know that won't work right? Anyways, I've killed demons. So no matter what you are I am sure it won't be difficult to kill you."

"I am not amused wench."

My heart was pulled and my concentration scattered as he spoke that word, the one that reminded me of Inuyasha. And consequently Shippo then naturally Kikyo. My mind was ablaze with a furious fire in mere moments, I could feel the flames of my inner fire lick at my skin as if it were dying to get out. "I know exactly who you are; you're that coward that took over the mind of the King."

"Indeed, as I will soon do the same to you."

"Just try it bastard!" I smiled when I felt energy being freely offered to me, I used it as a whip against the opposing mind. _Thank you Sessho._

And so began the ferocious battle of minds.

* * *

><p>"It is no affliction of the body but of the mind. Her mind has been battling with another's this whole time." Gandalf asserted.<p>

"Whose?"

"Saruman's." A loud growl erupted from the inu.

"What can we do?"

"Set her on that table and we can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo, what will they do now? Tune in next time to find out! I know it's a kinda long chapter, aren't you all proud of me? I love you guys, please remember to leave me a comment below because I also love hearing what you guys think! Tell you what, if I get at least one comment in the next 4 hours, I guarantee another chapter to be published tomorrow!<br>**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys I'm super sorry! I already typed this chapter and was about to post it when my 5 year old computer finally gave out on me. I took it to my dad (he's electrical and computery unlike me) and he told me to just get a new one so here I am re typing this chapter that I promised would be up a few days ago on my new and freaking expensive laptop. Again sorry I know I promised but sometimes life gets in the way, better late than never. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: yeah don't own LOTR or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

I watched as the wizard placed his hands on both sides of her head and began whispering in a strange language. My demon ears could pick out every syllable but I didn't know what it meant. My stomach had long ago tightened as I watched her face with bated breath.

My demon eyes were roiling with anxiety, my beast was close to the surface. Kami bring her back to me, return what is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

After what seemed like weeks of his continuous taunts I suddenly felt a change. My name was being whispered all around me and a sudden surge of energy burst forth. I was confused, I didn't know who it came from. It didn't have the husky undertones that Sesshomaru's always had and this energy was pure white.

I shook off my confusion and quickly took the energy and wove it into a long sword that glowed with righteous power. With the addition of this large burst of power with what Sesshomaru had been feeding me it was easy to break through the restraints of the iron cage Saruman had created around my mind. With the power I sliced through the illusion and sent a surge of burning energy into his mind, effectively cutting his ties to my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

I watched as her body began to glow once again and her hair was blowing around her in imaginary wind. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. She just lay there unmoving, and my beast demanded to be let out. The sorrow of my soul almost unleashed it and I could feel the red begin to bleed into my eyes.

Then her eyelids fluttered.

My heart stopped.

I was to her side in seconds and the old wizard backed off. Her eyes finally opened, blinking a few time to adjust to the light. Her hand lifted up towards me, "Sessho."

Before either of us could process what was happening I had her in my lap. My nose pressed deep into her hair as she curled into my embrace. A light growl of approval made itself known.

She pulled back to look into my eyes and she began to smooth over my cheeks, running her lithe fingers over my markings. Of their own volition my lips found hers, a deep rumble came from me when she returned my kiss. That was enough for me; for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how did you like it? Sorry it's so short! To make it up to you guys this is a double update yay!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok here's the next chapter that I promised!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

As people began to enter the room a warning growl sounded from Sesshomaru when they got too close. Embarrassingly enough another growl made itself known, my stomach's. He looked down as me with an amused smirk, "Somebody is hungry."

I hid my red cheeks with my hands. How terrible, my stomach just growled in front of the king!

Sesshomaru wouldn't let me stand to bow, he had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Sessho? Let's stand."

He grumbled but acquiesced and lifted us from the ground, his arm never let me go. Naturally my blush increased tenfold. "My apologies King Theoden." I bowed to him.

"It is of no consequence, I wanted to thank you for releasing me from Saruman's grasp."

I smiled at him. "Well, you breathe free air again my friend."Gandalf said.

A woman stepped forward, "I am Eowyn, niece of Theoden. Please come with me, I will get you food and anything else you need."

"Thank you, I-" I tried stepping away from Sesshomaru but he held me fast. I looked at him, "Please let me my Lord."

He snorted, "You were right, Lord sounds strange coming from you."

I grinned at him, he pressed me closer to him for a moment then released me with a forlorn sigh. I went to Eowyn's side and followed her through a large oak door until we found ourselves in a kitchen.

"Now what would you like to eat? Our cooks are very good."

"If I may, can I cook? I am not really from around here and I would like to make a dish from my homeland."

"But of course!"

I looked over all the things I could use. They didn't have many of the things that I wanted to use so I ended up just making a steam pot. But I was pretty surprised, it tasted really good. Naturally as soon as I finished Sesshomaru appeared, "Would you like some?"

"Hn. Where is the woman you came here with."

I gave him a wooden bowl and spoon."I gave her some of the stew for two children that came here for help after their village was destroyed, poor little things. So, what do you think?"

"This Sesshomaru does not often eat human food, but it is good." I beamed at him.

"Thank you! Finally people like something that I cooked and don't opt for ramen instead." I began to eat from my own bowl.

"You will make a good wife." I choked, trying really hard not to spew my food everywhere. I looked over at him and his eyes showed he was highly amused.

"Very funny Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were a comedian."

He raised his eyebrows and continued to eat as if he hadn't said a word. I quickly finished my food and began to leave.

"Where are you going my miko?" His arm snaked itself back around my waist and his nose nuzzled my neck. He planted a soft kiss on my pulse point and I was torn to forgive him and just stand there with him savoring the moment or not.

Eowyn came back then, so I swiftly evaded his grasp. "I was going to ask Eowyn if she had a pair of clothes I could use, so I could give you back yours."

"This Sesshomaru finds this acceptable."

So I followed after Eowyn, I tried to resist looking back at him but I couldn't help it. As soon as I did his eyes locked with mine and my face flushed as I quickly turned back around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

_Kami, what my miko does to me and she doesn't even realize it._

I shook myself and walked out of the kitchen to rejoin the men in the throne room. They were discussing the two pups. It was obvious that the king was too cowardly to send out a force and that nothing would reason with him otherwise. When this indestructible base Helm's Deep was mentioned I snorted. The room looked to me.

"Do you have something to say on the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Gandalf asked.

"This Sesshomaru only wished to point out that 'unbreakable' walls are most often broken by the overconfidence of the defenders."

"Sessho is correct, for we have both seen many battles." My miko's voice sounded from across the room. My eyes were glued to her figure; kami knows how she had managed to get a kimono. Her petite figure was wrapped in an emerald green kimono with small white petals on the shoulder and bottom with a gold obi. She was barefoot and I did not wish for her feet to touch the ground. My breath was stolen, she was so beautiful.

I could tell the others were slightly confused on her dress. She had a knowing look in her eye as she entered. She crossed to me, and stood at my side. "Sessho, you must come with me, since I no longer need your hakama."

I left the men and followed her, she lead me to a room away from the rest of them. "Here they are Sessho, thank you for allowing me to borrow them."

I took it and began to take off my armor so I could replace it, I may have been having slight difficulty with my single arm so she approached me. "Please allow me."

She undid the ties and she carefully placed it on the floor, I pulled on my hakama and allowed her to do the ties. Every time she touched my clothes the skin underneath it burned. She finished the first set of ties and moved onto the second set. As soon as she finished I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face, I kissed her hand and she blushed deeply. Her eyes were shyly kept on the ground. I lifted her chin to look at her, "Kagome."

Her eyes darted to mine and the moment our eyes met I kissed her deeply. She gasped softly but accepted my kiss and returned it. I slipped my hand to her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _My miko._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done for the day! Hope you guys enjoyed it (; I'll see you guys again soon; within the next week or so, cross my heart. Please dont forget to leave me a quick note I love you guys!<br>**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	16. Chapter 15: part 1

**Ok wow so I am writing for all of you guys in the middle of class so I hope you like this short chapter, and to that guest reviewer who said "I hope you continue!" Never fear for I shall not abandon this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yep don't own LOTR or Inuyasha imagine that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

My head was in the clouds as he stood there holding me after our kiss, his chest rumbled and I sighed happily. He may have stolen my first kiss but I wasn't even the slightest bit opposed. I let loose a giggle, and he looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"I just think it's hilarious that I spent nearly two years around Inuyasha and he never got me, I spend a week with you and we are kissing by the end of it."

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is more a man than that pup will ever be." I laid my head back on his chest, a huge grin on my face. "Kagome, I am obliged to tell you that someone is coming, although this one doesn't mind what they see."

"What!" I quickly extracted myself and began helping him put back on his armor when Eowyn walked into the room. I almost let loose a sigh of relief, that would have been embarrassing, in these times intimacies were left in private places and between husband and wife. They could never understand our predicament, but I almost wished that I didn't care so much. I wish I could have stayed in his arms forever.

Sesshomaru looked highly amused while my face was sporting an extreme flush. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, we are leaving soon for Helm's Deep. You had best prepare yourselves, the journey is quite long and somewhat dangerous."

"Hn."

"Very well, but I have nothing to prepare. Although we still have not gotten back our weapons; and I do not know how much longer my barrier around Tokijin will last." Naturally as soon as those words left my mouth I felt the barriers snap as they were chewed on by the will of Goshinki. "I take that back, Sessho, we must hurry, the Goshinki has broken the barrier."

A wave of undiluted evil energy barreled through the corridors as we raced to the evil sword. When we arrived in the armory we were too late, a man was already half mad with his hand tightly gripping the hilt. "Kagome, purify him." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But it might kill him!"_  
><em>

"If you don't I have to kill him!"

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the cliffy, sorry I know its really short but class is ending! I will try to update soon love you guys! Please don't forget to leave me a little note!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	17. Chapter 15: Part 2

**Hey guys guess what!? I got home from school and even I was like I want to know what happens next too lol so here it goes! Oh also I'm going to try to make this my longest chapter yet, my previous best was Chapter 4 with 2,293 so I'll let you know the count at the end of the chapter, minus the AN of course.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own LOTR or Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

The fools, I warned them! Kagome looked hopelessly lost; I couldn't make her kill another human being. My whip started to form but then a bright pink light came from her, "Kagome, do not use too much energy again. Goshinki is much stronger than that wizard before."

"Yes but Goshinki is also a demon, demons are much easier to purify than men."

"How about a man infected by a demon?" Aragorn asked. The room was beginning to fill with armed men.

"Harder than you could possibly imagine." Was my reply, "But for Kagome – easier."

Kagome was sweating from holding back Goshinki, but her light couldn't reach him. So she began weaving her aura into a bow and an arrow. She looked ethereal, her hair lashed out around her in an invisible wind; her skin glowed a soft pink as she kept in her power in check. The sleeves of her kimono flared out in time with her hair, creating a dance around her figure even as she did not move from her stance.

I stood there entranced by her as she fired her arrow, it struck the man in the heart and he was enveloped by her light. A soft cry of pain was heard from within the light then a clatter as Tokijin fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed the sword and smothered its aura with my own, dominating it with little trouble.

I turned around to face the Kagome, she was pouring her light into the man; desperately trying to save his life. "Sessho, get the Tenseiga." Her voice was strained.

I grabbed my inheritance, ignoring the sting from the reiki barrier that still encased it. "Miko, release this barrier." Quickly the barrier shattered as she removed the energy, my hand did not heal immediately as I thought they would. "Kagome, your sutra." She turned to me and sliced through the small paper with a blade of reiki.

"Come on Sessho, you can't break though a simple sutra?"

"Hn." I did not appreciate her condescending tone. I unsheathed the Tenseiga, but it gave forth no pulse. "Miko this man is either alive or he passed a boundary that Tenseiga refuses to revive him from."

"Fine, then I'll have to do it myself!"

"Kagome! You don't have that kind of energy, you cannot revive the man if he is dead; you will die instead." _Kagome don't do this to me. Your heart is too pure. _I rumbled my disapproval when she still did not stop. "If you do not stop, this Sesshomaru will make you stop." She was still stubbornly disobeying me.

I stepped colder to her and a wave of reiki came at me that was so powerful it burned off a layer of my skin. "Miko, you will obey. Do not waste your life." She still would not listen. _Kami please stop her! _I was truly starting to panic now. I continued to walk to her even as my skin was slowly disintegrating, "Miko, if you die, so shall this one. Have you forgotten your young kit and your revenge for his death?"

Suddenly all of the power in the room froze, her hair-still suspended in the air- did not move. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of horror. All of her power began to sink back into her then it exploded outward once more as if her body could not contain all the power that it emanated. I could feel sores rise on my face from the overexposure to her reiki. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and fainted.

_Kami, my miko will kill me yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

I slowly awoke to a warm body holding me yet again. "I'm sorry." I whispered out to him, I knew it was him. I heard a slight rumble and I looked up at him, he had fallen asleep! He was so cute when he slept; his eyes were closed, his face was relaxed, his breathing even.

I reached up my hand and stroked his cheek, he leaned into it unconsciously. I eased myself into a sitting position on his lap and lightly laid a hand back on his face; I slowly traced his jaw, his lips, and his stripes. He surprised me with a growl when I caressed his stripes and I struggled to suppress my giggle. I ran my fingers through his long hair, moving up to his ears. His eyes shot open when I rubbed his ear. "Miko," his voice rumbled in a deep alluring baritone.

"Yes Maru?" I said innocently.

"Please don't touch my ears."

"Why?"

"They're… Sensitive."

"Oh, sorry; I didn't realize I was hurting you." I withdrew my hands from his ears.

He chuckled, "Not that kind of sensitive, but if you wish to remain unmated for any longer you won't attempt it again."

I swallowed thickly, _oops. _"Maybe, I was just testing your self control." I tried to play it off.

"Well, this Sesshomaru, has very little self control." He teased.

I shivered under his gaze. "Your face looks better, I'm sorry." I tried to change the topic.

"Kagome, this one understands. But I refuse to allow you to waste your life, not when we have just found each other."

"Still, I hurt you."

"Do not worry, I am healed. With only one exception." He held up his hand for me to see his palm. There was a line of burned flesh that was still bubbling menacingly.

"Sesshomaru! How did you sleep like this, Kami, you need a doctor!"

"Miko are you not a healer?"

"Right, I can do this," I was slightly panicking. _Do I even know how to help him?_ "So how did this happen?" I asked as I gently cradled his hand.

"The barrier on Tenseiga."

All of the air left me in a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just say that? I covered both swords in reiki so strong that it could also harm humans. I just have to extract the reiki, that should do it." I watched his hand and focused my energy, I allowed a small spurt of energy to escape from my finger, it went under his skin and joined the rest, neutralizing it; the bubbling stopped. I slowly began extracting it taking the energy back into my body, as soon as all of it left his hand, the skin on his palm smoothed and healed. I kissed his palm, "Better?"

He rumbled in approval and pulled me in for a quick kiss then he pulled us both to standing. "The rest are leaving soon for Helm's Deep. We should join them."

I snuggled into his neck, "In a minute."

He gave in, "Fine, one minute."

"You are such a push over Sessho."

He grumbled in disapproval, "Only when it comes to my miko."

"I like the sound of that."

"My miko." I leaned up to steal another kiss in these last moments of privacy we would have for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Eowyn POV<strong>

My uncle sent me to look for Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Kagome. I blushed immensely when I found them.

Their lips were locked intimately; obviously neither of them had noticed me so I quickly turned back around the corner. I hadn't really realized that they were so close. I walked back down the hall that I came from and then turned around and began calling their names, "Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Kagome?" I continued this as I walked towards where I had seen them.

They took an extra minute before they finally came out; Lady Kagome was blushing a brilliant red while her lord looked simply amused. I tried to sound like I hadn't seen them and I think that I did quite well. "Ah there you are. Lady Kagome, it is good to see you are well; my uncle, the king, sent me to inform the both of you that we will be leaving momentarily."

"Very well, we will be there shortly. You may leave without us we will be extremely quick to catch up." The Lady Kagome said. This caused Lord Sesshomaru to look at her in surprise, "Sessho was just teaching me how to make a whip with my reiki, we will leave shortly."

I pushed back my blush at her lie, "Very well my Lady." I gave her a small curtsy. "I will pass it along to my king."

I turned to leave but I did not miss the smirk that appeared on the Lord's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

As soon as that woman turned I allowed my smirk to show, but once she turned the corner well out of ear shot my miko turned to me. "What's up with that shit eating grin Sessho?"

"She knew that you lied," I chuckled.

Her face exploded in red. "Wh-What?"

"She saw us kiss and politely backed down the hall, I thought she would go away but instead she found a different less embarrassing way to find us. I am almost impressed."

"Why impressed?"

"She knows not to get between a demon and its prey." I smirked at her and leaned down to devour her lips once again.

"Mmm, Sessho! What if she comes back?"

"She won't."

"What if someone else see's?"

"Hn." I restarted our kiss.

After a few moments of bliss she once again pulled away, "But if she saw us then she knows what we are probably doing now!"

"Indeed." I tried to go back in for another kiss but she stopped me, I sighed.

"Come on, let's go. Everybody is waiting for us."

"In a minute." I copied her earlier words. She chuckled but would not relent as she dragged me back to the entrance. "We won't get any time like this again soon."

She turned to me, "I know," She pulled me down for a short tender kiss. "You know, you're pretty cute when you pout." My miko then continued on her path to the rest of them but I tugged on her hand to make her stop.

"This Sesshomaru does not pout."

"Indeed." Her eyes sparked with mischief as she left out the door, I sighed and trailed along behind her like the lost puppy she had turned me into.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese"<em>

**Kagome POV**

I flushed when the king asked me if I had learned the energy whip like Sesshomaru had taught me, I nodded an affirmative. "I know the basics but my execution is flawed, Sessho says I have it but that it will take practice."

"Very well, I am pleased that you will not have to catch up. It is good that you are a quick learner."

"Thank you, sir."

I was standing on Sesshomaru's cloud with him, he was still silently pouting. We went back to be alongside Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Gimli was telling stories to Eowyn and when our eyes met both of us blushed and looked away and Sesshomaru gave a soft derisive snort at our embarrassment. _"Do not be ashamed, she simply knows that we are both taken."_

_"I am not ashamed of you, I was merely self-conscious about how she found out. I do not wish for her to think me a run of the mill ninny."_

_"You my miko could never be run of the mill anything, let alone a ninny, whatever that is."_

"Thank you Maru." I leaned back against him, carefully resting my head on his chest between the spikes on her armor.

"So it's Maru now?"

"Sure, I figure I call you Sessho all the time. So when it's something special I'll call you Maru."

"Hn."

"What don't you like it?" I pouted.

"My miko anything that you call me sounds sweeter than sugar the moment it leaves your lips."

I blushed then a thought came to me. "Sounds good angel." He just started at me. "Baby? Fluffy? Sweet cheeks? Sweetums? Snuggles? Boo? Hunk? Ice Prince? Heart breaker?"

"No. Especially not that last one, I would never break your heart."

"Great a cutesy couple is the last thing we need." Gimli grumbled, causing my flush to darken.

"I think it's a nice change from the violence around us." Aragorn said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's arm wound around my waist and secured me to him. He softly planted a kiss on my cheek with a smirk in front of everyone. _Im going to kill him, that was totally payback for all of my creative nicknames._

I pouted quietly, "Sessho, since you can fly we are going to scout from the cloud."

"Hn." He made the cloud raise into the sky high enough that we could see everything around them for a good mile or so. "So what do you intend to do when the king asks you to display your whip?"

"I didn't lie, I do have the basics. When I was fighting off Saruman my mind created a whip like yours when you fed me your energy. So basically I just have to create it with my reiki, like I can do with swords and a bow and arrow. The difficult part is that I have to change the consistency of my reiki. In an arrow or a sword I harden the reiki but with a whip I have to make my reiki pliant. That's why it's hard to do."

"You need to meditate."

"I know, but you are the one that has been taking up all my spare time." I said giving him a nudge.

"Indeed. And I intend to continue to do so, you had best get used to it." I laughed at him; I knew he wasn't kidding either.

"There." Sesshomaru pointed to a group of inbound creature riding beasts.

"What are they?"

"Scouts." We zoomed down to inform Aragorn.

"Aragorn, they are coming from the west, maybe a mile away. They are traveling fast, on some sort of creature."

"It appears to this one that they ride some sort of rabid wolf."

"Wargs." Aragorn muttered. "Shit. Inform the king, I can handle back here." Sesshomaru nodded an affirmative and took off. "Scouts!" Aragorn shouted as soon as we left the ground.

I was getting antsy for the upcoming fight. We raced toward the king to inform him. When the scouts got here, we would be more than ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Goal complete with 2,377 words in this chapter not including the AN yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and letting it take its own form as it went. I'm anxious to continue so it won't be long before I update again but I have a lot of homework that I neglected to write this chapter lol. Anyways I love you guys, and don't forget to leave me a quick note!<br>**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	18. Chapter 16

**I feel so happy, once again I am going to post a short chapter in class. Mind you this will be SHORT. I only have about 10 mins left of class and I'm both brain storming and writing at the same time. Sorry guys, but this will probably be last update until next Monday. Monday I have a very large essay due so once I finish it I will begin writing again!**

**Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I've said it before I'll say it again, I don't own LOTR or Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

"Sessho put me down here."

"No."

"I can shoot just fine from here, I will also be better defended and not have to be a hinderance to you while you fight. Let me fight my own battle." She was looking at me with determined eyes and with a sigh I allowed her down.

"Scream if you need me."

"Don't worry Sessho, I may be a woman, but I am also a fierce warrior."

I kissed her lips lightly and sped off to the king's side like I had been asked by Aragorn. She could defend herself against these creatures with little trouble until I got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

Part of me was shocked that he would allow me to fight on my own but the other half of me knew that he would be watching me carefully and I would still be a hindrance to his fight no matter what unless I went with the other cowardly women. I crafted my bow and stood with my back to the canyon so nobody could sneak up on me. It was a lovely little spot with a small hill that I could see quite a ways.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, I know; even I'm sad with this chapter's length <strong>****, don't worry too much about it though because even I'm not positive where I'm taking this**. I will see you next week though I promise, it will probably be later Monday or Tuesday unless I finish my essay early but I don't want to get your hopes up... I ****love you guys! Please don't forget to leave me a quick note! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Miketsukami-kun.**


End file.
